


for Shiro...

by Lijau



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith is hinted, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lijau/pseuds/Lijau
Summary: “I wish I could take you with me.” Incoherent stutters of words soon follow, making Keith cock his eyebrow. Everyone, Keith included, could see that Shiro was truly a pining mess for him. “I—uh. I meant us. We wish we could take you...with us...to Kerberos.” Of course, who wouldn’t want one the best pilots in the Garrison to go along on a mission? Definitely not Shiro.My interpretation of Keith and Shiro's last heartfelt moment before the Kerberos launch.





	for Shiro...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a sheith picture I drew. I just really wanted a drabble to go with it...  
> Say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lijau.tumblr.com)!

In less than seven hours, three of the finest officers in the Galaxy Garrison will be out of the Earth’s atmosphere, traveling faster than any vehicle known to man, and making history over the course of several months. It was every kid’s dream to go on the moon, and the little kid in Takashi Shirogane was at the edge of his seat. There was no other place he could think of as amazing as space.

This was _Kerberos_ they were talking about. The edge of the solar system, over 7.5 billion kilometers away. Not some rinky-dink moon everybody sees every day. As fascinating as it is, something—

—or someone was occupying Shiro’s thoughts. It was still fairly early in the day and Shiro wanted some time to himself before the launch. Despite his solitude, he also wanted the company of the resident Garrison rebel he had known to love. The cadet he had been mentoring ever since day one was quite a handful, but it was his fire and eccentricity that kept Shiro on his toes. He never thought he could say “patience yields focus” more times in one day until he met the guy.

“This is it, huh?” A voice chimed in, interrupting his thoughts. His back was to the voice, but Shiro knew who it was. “You know, if you’re starting to get cold feet, I can always pilot the Kerberos mission.” He could practically hear the smirk forming on the voice’s lips.

Shiro laughed "Yeah right, Keith." He turns his head to the younger pilot, Shiro’s smile wide and welcoming. Shifting his body, Shiro gazed at the man who meant so much to him. With one quick glance Shiro, if he had a choice, would take Keith along with him to the edge of the solar system. Point out all the planets, constellations, everything and anything that a ratty Garrison textbook could never do justice.

Keith placed himself beside Shiro and leaned against the wall. “Shiro,” Keith ran his hand through his hair, “I’m going to miss you.” Right off the bat, Keith did what he does best: Catch the Garrison Golden boy off guard. Quick. No hesitation. A direct hit.

Turning his head slightly too quickly, Shiro blurted out in response, “I wish I could take you with me.” Incoherent stutters of words soon follow, making Keith cock his eyebrow. Everyone, Keith included, could see that Shiro was truly a pining mess for him. “I—uh. I meant _us_ . _We_ wish we could take you...with _us_...to Kerberos.” Of course, who wouldn’t want one the best pilots in the Garrison to go along on a mission? Definitely not Shiro.

Despite the few shades of red that appeared on Keith’s face, he managed to let out a laugh. “Shiro, the Holts don’t even know me! I’ve only met Matt once and that was because I had to return his book that you stole—”

“—borrowed—”

Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled “—borrowed from him.” He looked out to the endless expanse of desert, allowing a silence between them and contemplated the possibility of a sudden plus one to the Kerberos mission.

Shiro glanced over at him, wanting to let his feelings be known to Keith. Hesitating, Shiro lightly placed his hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. “Keith...I’m going to miss you too.” The shorter pilot smiled sheepishly.  “And when I come back, I’ll be sure I’ll take you somewhere even better than Kerberos.” Shiro swore on his life that he’d come back. And that one day he’ll take this extremely talented pilot to the edges of the universe.

“I’d like that, Shiro.” He smiled up at the Garrison Golden boy with all the hope and every ounce of sadness coursing through his veins. For Keith, it was Shiro’s promises that kept him going and up until this point, Shiro was his guiding light. He was and still is everything Keith looked up to and so much more.

The pleasant silence between them held for minutes, reminding them both of the rare occasions when they had everything they needed in each other’s presence.

Unfortunately, it had actually been a while since these two shared a private moment: Shiro was off preparing for the mission and Keith was, well, going about his normal routine. Desert joyrides significantly decreased in the last few months, as well as stargazing and sparring sessions. For Shiro, his responsibilities became a distraction for the missing presence that was always beside him. It was...lonely, to say the least.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said, breaking the silence, “I’m glad I got to spend my last few moments here with you.”

Keith’s eyes widened slightly. “God, Shiro.” He placed his hands on his hips, “Don’t make it sound like you’re going to die.” Keith gave him a taunting look, but Shiro faced him with a small smile, melting the harshness of his features. Keith sighed. “You’re so overdramatic. You know that right?” Everybody, especially Keith, knew that Shiro was a sap.

Shiro’s smile softens even more. “Yeah. But I mean it, Keith.” Without hesitation, they clasped their hands together and pulled each other into a hug, savoring the closeness between them, holding the little time they had left together.

Shiro let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding and they both pulled away simultaneously. Before Shiro could collect his thoughts he felt Keith’s hands, warm against his own, grab his that were at his sides. “C’mon, Shiro!” Keith pulled him forward. “You promised me you’d take me to the launch site, remember?”

Despite the fact it was actually against the rules to take non-family members out to the launch site, Shiro had let Keith convince him to take him out to the site months prior. Besides, Keith was the closest person to him.

They weren’t family. But to Shiro?

Keith was so much more.

As he looked forward, Shiro’s voice hitched in his throat. [It was a beautiful sight](https://lijau.tumblr.com/post/168133075377/pre-kerberos). The sun shined on Keith and the light reflected off his violet eyes; the wind picked up, flowing through his hair and made it dance effortlessly; Shiro’s hands in Keith’s, the feeling of warmth and comfort of one another in their last moments together. For Shiro, as long as he was with Keith, there was no place he’d rather be.


End file.
